Legends' Quest/Quick guide
Walkthrough *Talk to a Legends guard east of Ardougne. Fairly ring . *Talk to Radimus. (Chat 1-1) *Cut through the jungle greenery south of Shilo to access Kharazi Jungle. Kharazi Jungle *Complete the Radimus notes by drawing the 3 sections of the jungle. *Use the notes on a Jungle forester, south of Shilo. (Chat 1) Cave *Cut your way back into Kharazi, then swing the bull roarer. *Talk to Gujuo. (Chat 1-1-1-1-1-1) *Search the rocks at (5'). *Investigate the fire wall. (Chat 1-1) *Search the table, bed and crate for notes. *Leave the cave and use the bull roarer again. (Chat 4-5-5-2) *Re-enter the cave and search the eastern bookcase. *Search the gate, then smash the boulders. *Continue through the dungeon until you reach ('6). *Search the wall, then use your runes on it in order (Soul, Mind, Earth, Law, Law for English version). *Drop the cut gems next to the stalagmites. Use the map above to see which gem goes where. *Pick up the book. Sacred pool *Use 2 gold bars on any anvil for a Golden bowl. *Use the bull roarer in Kharazi. Enchant the bowl. *Cut the reeds at (6 Kharazi map), use the reeds on the pool. *Right click on the book, Enchant-vials. *Use the bowl of water on the ring of fire. *Use the book on Ungadulu. *Kill the demon. *Talk to Ungadulu (Chat 1-1-1-2) *Exit, then call for Gujuo (Chat 1-2-3) *Refill your bowl then use it on your seeds (remember to cut the reeds and use them on the pool). *Attempt to refill it again. *Call for Gujuo (Chat 1-2-2-5) Restoring the pool *Collect the herbs using the map above. Mix them with a vial of water for a bravery potion. *Run back to the cave where you found the binding book. Use a charge orb spell on the north door. *Use your rope on the winch. Drink your potion then climb down. *Climb over the rocks to reach the bottom. *Kill the 3 different skeletons until you get 3 crystal pieces. *Use each crystal on the north east furnace. *There is 1 searchable mossy rock in the middle of this room. Use the heart on it. *Run south and use the heart on the recess (recess is right next to the barrier entrance). Walk through. *Push the boulders to the west. (Chat 2-1-1-1) *Climb back to the top of the ridge. Equip the dagger, take the hat, kill Viyeldi. *Go back and push the boulder. Use your dagger on the ghost. *Kill Nezikchened then push all 3 boulders. *Fill your bowl with water and use it on your seeds. Refill the bowl. *Return to Kharazi Jungle, plant a sapling north west of the pool. *Use sacred water on it regularly for 10 seconds. Chop it down once fully grown. *Keep chopping it until you have a Yommi totem. The final fight *Use your totem on the totem pole east of the pool. *Kill the skeletons and demon. *Use the totem on the pole again. *Call for Gudjo, he will give you a Gilded Totem. *Return to Radimus in the legends guild. Fairy ring . *Quest complete! Category:Legends' Quest